The Heart of the Enemy
by Someday136
Summary: After the events of Rockfort Island, Claire reunites with Chris and all of her closest friends, everything seems just in place, but everything that's good has to come to an end; Claire finds herself yet again in the hands of the Blonde tyrant. (Rating may change over time.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Coffee with a Side of Talk

A/N: since I've been reading Wesker/ Claire fanfic's for a while now, and I thought I would give it a try! Some story's are just amazing, others, I could say, could do better. But anyways, I'll try and update this story ASAP, but I have to juggle school, home, social, and another fanfic account on another website. This is my first Claire/Wesker fanfic, so go easy on me, but anyways, enough with me.

_'I still dream of those hated eyes staring up at us as we left in the heliport, they held more than hate though, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.'_ Claire thought to herself, with the events of rockfort ended, she was sharing a coffee with the older Redfield, he was explaining all the torture they went through in the mansion incident, after she asked why Wesker hated him so much.

"He's the one that started this all Claire, him with the help of Umbrella." Chris stated, before bringing his lips to the mug that held the sweet scent of fresh brewed coffee beans.

Claire gave a hard stare at her coffee, _Wesker was never like that when I went to visit Chris in the police departmen_t.

"Chris, maybe there's another story to him, maybe-"

"Claire, he's the enemy." Chris stated, Cutting Claire short of her sentence. Claire thought for a while, always trying to see the good in people, no matter what they did.

"But he was never like that when I went to visit you, he never showed-"

"That was all an act claire, he knew very well what he was doing." Chris said, then continued with his rant on how atrocious he was, and how him escaping death still amazes him to this day. Looking outside of the window, Claire still listening, she looked far off into the distance and wondered what Albert Wesker's story was; how he became the man he is today.

"Claire, I don't want you to get hurt, especially by him." Chris said, snapping the younger Redfield's attention back to the small coffee shop that occupied the two siblings, an old couple, and a group of young students, enjoying their coffees as they caught up with their academics. It made Claire of the times she held a coffee cup or sat in a library preparing for a final exam, or a paper due in a short period of time all due to her procrastinating ways, but still managed to finish on time; before all the mess Umbrella caused and turned her life, her brothers life, and her close friends lives into a living hell.

"Claire..." An impatient Chris said frowning at a dosed off Claire.

"Yeah?" Claire asked now putting her undivided attention back to her older brother.

"Did you pay any attention to what I was saying?!" Chris yelled, failing in trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes! And I'll try my best in keeping away!" Claire whispered harshly and looked at the few eyes that looked curiously at them, feeling embarrassment rise by the minuet.

"Good. He's corruptive; he'll do anything he can to attain what he wants." Chris's calm voice coming back. "You should stop looking for the good in him, because all you'll find is blank answers." He said before reaching to drink his coffee again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Claire said feeling the faint pain of having his boot putting pressure on her shoulder again, but still ignored Chris's suggestion in giving up.

A/N: sorry if it sucked a bit, but I needed an intro, Please tell me your opinions! I'd love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The Mighty Have Fallen

**I do not own anything of Capcom, I only own this story.**

"Chris, I want to help." Claire stated once they got to Claire's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, eye brow arched, putting his car in parking.

"I want to help take down Umbrella." A look of determination in Claire's eyes.

"Claire I don't know..." Chris said, hesitation clearly in his voice.

"Chris, I don't want to stay on the side lines and watch. I want to help."

Pondering on the suggestion, the older Redfield stayed quiet.

"Chris..." Claire pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Chris smiled at Claire. "Go inside now, it's getting dark."

"Protective as always." Claire commented, flashing a cheeky grin, exiting the car.

"Stay safe!" Chris said when he saw her open the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight!" Claire said rolling her eyes closing her front door, she heard Chris's car's engine off in the distance already.

Claire's ride to places was either Chris, or the city bus; Her motorcycle suffering the same fate as millions of others in Raccoon City.

A deep sigh escaped Claire's pink lips, her eyes shifted through out her apartment, neither was it messy nor neat and organized, just right.

The coffee earlier that day gave Claire energy for just about anything. Deciding what to do was the problem.

She went to her bedroom and sat down on her cot, spotting her laptop, once used for college.

She lifted the top, the black screen begging to be light up. She pushes the power button and waited for the screen to show up. Once it did, the first thing that popped up was her email, full of all sorts of thing, seeing she hasn't touched it since coming back from her journey.

_Might as well check it out while I have the time... _

_'Junk, trash, junk, junk, junk, jun-'_ stopping short, she read the email.

"Terra-save" she read out loud.

'_Terra Save is a non-governmental human rights organization. Our primary function is to provide aid during bioterrorism and medical-related incidents.' _

Claire smiling to herself, maybe this is just what I was looking for.

* * *

"According to the latest reports, Umbrella has been found guilty on all charges of crimes related to raccoon city incident that occurred five years ago. The prosecution has remained quiet on how they acquired such proof on Umbrella involvement and the defense plans to appeal the decisions on grounds that the evidence is not admissible in court. The Russian ministry of interior has agreed to cooperate with the FBI in finding the whereabouts of Oswell E. Spencer. Mr. Spencer has been determined to play a large part in the biohazard that contaminated raccoon city. An anonymous witness close to suspect was invaluable in providing evidence in Mr. Spencer's involvement." The news reporter reported to the citizens listening to the daily news report.

_'How the mighty have fallen'_

Wesker thought to himself, smirking, gloating in all he had attainted; he took down the company that he used to worship, single handedly.

"Welcome to the Umbrella Archives" the red queen spoke.

'_All of umbrella's hard work, now in my hands.'_

Taping his gloved fingers on the desk, he gazed up at the dozens of screens put up before him, indicating every facility known to have been owned by Umbrella.

_'Soon we will met again, before this all draws to a conclusion.'_

he promisingly thought; how lovely it would be to see all of his most hated, once comrades, enemies begging for their lives to be spared. First his thoughts went to the older Redfield, just thinking about him made him wrinkle his nose,his eyes flash a red in annoyance, he was a thorn to his side, that was for sure. His mind shifted to Spencer next, he did not take orders from anyone, especially from a wrinkled, venerable man. All of the surviving S.T.A.R.S members of course, for foiling his plans. Then his mind shifted to the younger Redfield. She had her part in involvement just as anyone else, but he always had a soft spot for his dear heart, but none the less, if something were to occur, it would be a shame to dispose of her, such beauty wasted for a foolish mistake.

"Mark my words dear heart, before this is over, we will met again also." He said, giving a soft smile to himself before returning to his room full of screens, every angle to his view.

**TashioTears:That's what i also believe, but you never know what happens behind closed doors! He could still be a self centered guy, but not as sever. :)**

**Jessica: Muchas gracias! Si lo voy a siguer, esos es el mas segiuro.**

**May. Jebir: here's your update! :)**

A/N: I didn't portray Wesker that much this chapter but in this little view I hope I met your guys standards! Please tell me your guys opinion, good or bad. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The Tour

"And this is the main office, where the boss stays," The officer said smiling at the young auburn girl.

"And That conculdes our tour, any questions?"

"Yes, when's the soonest I can start?" Claire asked, smiling back at the young officer, _he has charisma_, with his short spiked black hair, straight white teeth, sparkling green eyes.

"Ahead of the game, I like that." Flashing a dimple in her direction. "We just have to fill out some paper work and that's about it, now if you'll follow me Ms. Redfield, I'll show you to my office where you can fill out the necessary work, and you'll be all set to join Terra-Save."

The steps between the officer and Claire were heard throughout the quiet hallway. The man made a halt by a Mahogany door, opening it quietly, Claire following suit, the officer gestured for her to sit, claire accepting the offer by the screeching the seat back.

"What ever made you want to join TerraSave?" The officer asked, making small talk to fill in the silence that suffocated the room.

"It's just something that happened to me in the past and recently." Claire replied back, not comfortable in talking about her near death experiences. She knew if she talked to people about it, they would gap at her and think she was a freak for escaping such sure death. It was Redfield luck and skill that got her out of there, mostly the Redfield luck though. Silence continued until Claire handed the paperwork back to the officer.

"You're now set! Well of course the usual background check we do, but I'm sure you'll pass it." A small grin spreading across his flawless face.

_I wouldn't mind mixing business and pleasure with him. _

Claire thought flirtatiously but pushed that thought out of her mind quickly.

_What am I? Some sort of horned up high school kid? Never ever mix up those two things._ With a mental slap, Claire realized that the officer had extended his hand out, a gesture of a shake. Meeting the officer half way, she made contact with his palm, wrapping her fingers gingerly around his hand.

"I never introduced myself did I?" He said, smiling a cheeky smile again.

"My name Pierce, and yours?"

"Claire, very nice to met you Pierce" Claire giving a smile back to the young operative.

_I just might like it here_.

"What?! You already joined a government system?!" Chris screeched to Claire, who sat calmly against the soft arm chair.

"Not a month we come back and you've already joined a group, and never even discussed about it." Chris sighed out the last part, settling down on the couch, leaning his head back against the love seat, rubbing his scruffy face with his rough palms.

"You about done yet?"

"What do you mean I'm about done?!" Chris exclaimed, angry with Claire's question.

"Seems like it," Claire sighed and stood up from the arm chair. "Anyways, first of all, TerraSave is not a government organization. Second of all, I told you, I want to help, that meant any way possible. Third of all, I want to get into working as fast as possible. And last but not least, it's best for the both of us, I'm never in the line of fire and you sleep better at night knowing that."

"What if something bad happens to you? I won't be able to sleep at all knowing it was my fault." Chris questioned, trying to make Claire's motives change in some way.

"Like I said Chris, I'm not going to be in the line of fire. You should start cleaning you're ears out more often, it's bad for you're health." Claire huffed a laugh and stood up.

"What's bad for my health is seeing you get hurt, and I do clean my ears! Wanna see!" The older redfield approaching the younger with the side of his head tilted, a laughter erupted between the sibling. The tension easing with a little humor.

"Back to being serious." The last of the humor spread across Claire's lips. "I'm not going to be in any trouble, unless I do something stupid, then I will."

"Might as well quit now." Chris joked, a punch to the arm was received by Claire. "Just be safe." Chris smiled at her attempt to bruise.

"As I always have been."

**A/N: I've gotten around to seeing degeneration, even though it came out a while ago, and just got darkside chronicles! I just finished Umbrella Chronicles, got to say, pretty good game, well done Capcom, loved it. Anyways, some of the plot might change once I'm done watching degeneration** **and finish darkside, no biggy, but most likely only a little.**

**Jessica: ya esta otra actualización :) ojala lo disfrutes.**

**May. Jebir: I'm very happy to hear that! :) hope you liked the chapter!**

**Belledarkness: awe thanks :) I'm happy to hear that, only to believe it you have to see it :b. hmm, perhaps In the next chapter but can't give to much out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Departure

**A/N: so I've decided that some events are going to be canon, and some not so canon; I'll do my best to keep EVERYONE in character, bear with me.**

"Be safe, don't get in any trouble." Chris said; holding in his arms his younger sister, who was about to go to her first mission in Europe.

_Flight 191 departing in 5 minuets all designated, go to terminal 4._

"I better let you go before you miss your flight." Kissing Claire's hair, he released the young redhead, sighing.

"Call me everyday, I want to hear how your doing, and how you're keeping up."

"I'll try my best, don't worry about me, you still have your job to worry about to you know." Claire gave a half smile.

"I'll miss you Chris."

"And I'll miss you too loser." Chris joked.

_Flight 191 departing shortly._

Claire turned on her heel and walked briskly to terminal 4, her suitcase following her. Before entering she turned back to look at Chris, who was still looking at Claire from afar, despair on his features. Sure they're siblings, they have their moments where they hated each other, but they only had eachother for a family; only the two of them. Claire proceeded to enter the terminal, her destination waiting.

Day and night, he spent his days in a dark room; a fraction of light illuminating the room, just enough to where you can see slicked blonde hair shining. He was accompanied by a desk and comfortable arm chair, his computer his companion at the moment; his keyboard his messenger. He relaxed but was still alert to anything that sounded out of the ordinary, not that it hasn't, but he never liked to take chances, only fools did such and act.

* * *

He read the latest report on a new pharmaceutical company. Everything was quiet similar to Umbrella, seeming like a harmless company, just trying to help, but he could see through their facade. He smirked to himself, they probably already had all the research he had already attained, but he wanted to see if they had anything worth of value looking at, and he couldn't Hack into their system, he needed to be at a facility.

_This'll just be to easy._

He made a methodical plan while looking at maps of the facility, he noticed it was fairly closed to him, not seeing any need to send agent Wong if he could do it himself, and at a faster rate.

He circled the area where he would infiltrate, and then another where he would make a swift exit.

Once he was done working out the kinks in it, he decided it was best to check if any of the dullards were in the area.

First he checked beset Redfield, he was in his home, with Jill also.

He then checked Leon, he was in the White House.

He checked Claire's last to see her in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Perplexed, he zoomed in to see an airplane, heading his way to Europe.

_You had best hope we won't cross ways dear heart._

He thought smirking to himself; his computer keeping up with the airplanes every move.

**A/N: I need to make my chapters longer. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter in the Wesker's scene. But I felt if I continued it I would end up giving to much out.**

**May. ****Jebir: yes, and you got some insight on what Wesker's doing, being a creepier ;) haha.**

**Belledarkness: yeah, I decided it would be good to put Claire in TerraSave. It would help the character building :) and here's your update!**

**happyreader: oh really? thats wonderful, And yes I LOVE her series. YES. I'll try my best to keep Wesker in character. Just because he has a soft spot for Claire, **_**doesn't**_** mean he'll give everything up for her, I hate when writers make him lovey dovey and ****_not in character_****, that is one of my pet peeves in writing, like the least you could do is in the summary put 'OOC' or something, but no, some people choose not to. If you don't keep the ****_characters in character_****, you'll have a horrible story on your hands, and that's ****_never_**** a good thing. Thanks for your review, it made me feel good because I did learn a few things from 'Ornamental Nonsense' she is an amazing author, I wish she would continue. Thanks for the inspiring words :)**

**Jessica: Muchas Gracias :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

The Facility

**A/N: I was angry when I wrote this chapter because all my Resident Evil 5 data went corrupt and now I have to start _ALL_ over again.**

"Chris, you don't have to worry, I'm already here, if I got here safely I think I can stay safe." Claire scolded her over protective brother.

"Is it bad thing that I get worried then?"

"No but not even one week I'm here you're already calling me every hour, you know there's time differences." Claire yawned, not having a good nights rest since she arrived.

"I know, but I want to see how you are."

"We'll I'll tell you after I'm done with an assignment they gave me." Claire said through her small red phone, pulling her combat boots.

"What's the assignment?" Chris pressed, making Claire pause.

"We'll aren't we curious."

"Just tell me."

"We'll I don't know if I should, but since they didn't tell me anything about discussing about it to others; it's a facility, they want to see if they're doing human testing, there's been rumors spreading around and they have reason to believe that they have, so they sent me to look into it." Claire said closing and locking the hotel's door.

"Sounds fun," Chris joked. "Just, Please don't get into trouble, stay safe." His protective barrier coming back up again.

"I don't know why you stress that so much, you know I'll try my best in staying away from trouble."

"I just have to remind you so you won't forget." A smiled could be heard in Chris's voice.

"Whatever, I'll call you when I'm done, unless you're asleep already."

"Okay Goodluck!"

* * *

"Hello, you must be Claire Redfield!" An over enthusiastic scientist greeted the young auburn with a hand shake.

"Yes, and you must be..."

"Dr. Blackwell," he smiled, he was a middle aged man, wrinkles to his eyes and mouth; worry lines, all that came with age. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes we may." Claire faintly smiled.

First they went toward the facility's main hall way, passing the usual thing you would find in any other work place, Dr. Blackwell talking about the history of their company.

"This is where we safely store chemicals for our purposes." He motioned at a door to their left; walking past it.

They Walked three more corridors down until Dr. Blackwell spoke again.

"This is where most of our experiments are conducted." He motioned toward a door.

_This is what I want to see._

"Can I take a look inside?" Claire asked politely, the man happily opened the door for her.

_Probably not going to find anything if he opened the door that easy._

Just as Claire predicted, nothing was found, just lab rats, occasionally a bunny or two.

Walking again through the hall ways they kept walking by doors that Dr. Blackwell decided not to discuss until Claire asked what was inside.

"Oh nothing, just research, nothing worth while looking at."

"Mind if I have a look inside?" Claire asked politely again.

"Sure!" He said with fake enthusiasm clearly heard.

Upon opening the door, a hoard smell enflamed Claire's sense.

"What is that?" Claire questioned, covering her nose from the putrid stench.

"I have no idea." Dr. Blackwell responded by also coving his nose with his white lab coat.

Going deeper into the research lab they found blood splattered against the surrounding walls, a hand print smeared against the white walls.

"What's going on?!" Claire demanded to the middle aged man who looked more agitated by the minuet.

"If I knew, wouldn't you think I would tell you!" He yelled at her, panic mode setting in to the once calm scientist When he saw the endless blood trail.

Walking further ahead of Claire from curiousity a sharp gasp escaping from Dr. Blackwell, discovering a fellow worker lying in his own pool of blood.

A black figure was out of place in the white walls, in a blur Dr. Blackwell was pushed up against a nearby wall, a hand gripping his neck. Claire was left gapping at the scene, the scientists eyes opening wide in panic, clawing at the hand that held him in place, cutting off his supply of oxygen.

"Stop!" Claire yelled at the black figure, the scientist face turning a shade of purple already. A deep, dark chuckle escaping the black cloaked figure, not releasing on request.

"Now dear heart, ask nicely."

_Wesker?_

"Wesker stop! You're killing him!" Claire exclaimed, ignoring his request on _asking_ _nicely; _instead running towards the blonde tyrant. A slap was returned to Claire who was sent hurling back toward where she was originally put, luckly not hitting the wall in the process, red print was painted on Claire's porcelain skin, Claire cluched her cheek, the sting watering her eyes, but her injury wasn't the main concern in her mind at the moment, instead it was Dr. Blackwell's life.

"Don't you think that's the point?" Wesker coldly added, a smirk spread as he saw red dots appear on the scientist eyes.

Claire saw how fast the scientist death was approaching and went to stop Wesker again, feeling useless, banging on his arm to let the poor man go. Finally he released him, only to turn to Claire, the man gasping for air on the floor.

"My apologize, I never introduced myself." He smirked blood smeared against his tight turtle neck, black jacket, and a few drops on his face.

"It's so kind to met you again Claire." He purred next to her ear, Claire jerking away from his breath in her ear.

Gasping could be heard in the background from the injured man, Claire stood her ground, glaring at her reflection in his sunglasses. Then her eyes shifted to Dr. Blackwell, who leaned against the wall as an assistant to help him stand. Wesker noticed the shift in Claire's eyes and turned to the injured man, fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Puny insects like yourself serve no right on this Earth." In a split second, Weskers hand drew back into a fist and drove through Dr. Blackwell's chest. Claire was petrified and stood in shock as his body fell to the floor, lifeless. Blood seeped out of his mouth and fresh wound.

"His presence was quite aggravating," Wesker sighed and turned once again to Claire.

"You killed him..." Claire said softly staring at the at his lifeless body.

"Yes, indeed I did, and the sky is blue, care to state something else that is obvious?" Wesker responded sarcastically earning a angry stare from Claire her eyebrows knitted from such cold attitude.

Red engulfed the white room, and an alarm started to sound the near areas, echoing in the hallway, finally it reached the room they were located in. Wesker approached Claire, every step Wesker took, Claire took a step back, until feeling the cool touch of the wall behind her. Claire swallowed hard, closing her eyes, preparing for any attack Wesker would do to her. Instead of a hit, she felt a prick on her arm. Claire stared down to her arm to find a empty needle, already injected into her System.

"What did you put into me?!" Claire screamed at Wesker who smirked at her, she ripped the needle from her skin, but her senses were already dulling by the minuet; Claire stumbled forward in fatigue.

"You bastard." She mumbled before she slipped into unconsciousness. Wesker gracefully caught her, leaving the scene before anyone else entered the room.

"You'll be of convenience soon enough." He said mostly to himself as he entered his car, making a quick get away.

**Wolfgirl77769: lol, I wasn't trying to make it one but sure! Haha**

**admiralsarah: they did but only a small scene. thanks! Love to hear you like it! :)**

**happyreader: you're welcome!**

**Belledarkness: I hope I met your standards to the Wesker you wanted!**

**may. Jebir: Awe! Your so sweet, you make me smile :) ! Hope this was long enough! First 1K+ words! Took me A good 3 hours, minus the proof reading and corrections! It was a small scene between them but I hope I portrayed him into his Cruel self! I love the reviews you leave for me because it helps me build my story into something better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

Worries

_'Dr. Blackwell was on the floor, eyes lost its color as life began to leave him. Weskers nose brushing Claire's, sanguine meeting ice blue, determination held in the auburns eyes, neither stepping down. She felt him slap her across the face, just like the first time, the stinging sensation returning, she look up with tears in her eyes but shed not one. He leaned down next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her, making Claire shiver._

_"You should stop caring so much about others dear; if a situation were to occur where their lives were at stake, they would much prefer to live themselves, never to return the favors you've done for them." all the while claire stared at the scientist blood puddle, approaching closer and closer to claire's fragile form._

_"maybe if you weren't so cold hearted and had some empathy for people, you would have a different outlook on life." she replied harshly, staring into his demon eyes. A dark laugh escaped his thin lips as he continued to speak into Claire's ear._

_"I don't hold any sort of sympathy for those who have no use for it," he continued lifting Claire by her ponytail to stand on her feet, not breaking any eye contact._

_"It's a shame that things have to end here, I can't have you telling your dear brother Chris where I've recently been spotted."_

_Drawing his forearm he spoke once again in Claire's ear._

_"Death isn't so bad dear heart, you are quiet fortunate, I will end it so quickly you won't feel a thing."_

_Claire knew she had no way escaping, his body pressed tightly against hers. She saw his arm extend out quickly but felt nothing impact her chest instead, a jolt of energy.'_

Claire jolted out of her slubber, to be surrounded by gray walls; sitting straight up on a small bed, looking ahead she saw bars in front of her, a cell. Rubbing her eyes from any of the remaining sleep she hung her feet off of the cot, it wasn't the most comfortable bed know to man, but it deemed worth of a rest. Remembering almost nothing of the recent events Claire went towards the cells door, pulling on the bars to slide the door open, but only received a series of failed attempts and rattling. Frustrated, Claire huffed out angry breaths and attempted once more even though knowing very well it would not open no matter how hard she tried, but giving up was not one of her virtues in life. A mocking Chuckling was heard, boncing off the hollow walls of the prision chamber. Red faced from frustration, Claire looked up to see full black attire and slicked black blonde hair accompanied by sunglasses.

"You're attempts at opening the cell door are futile." He sorely said.

The recent events came back to Claire as soon as she heard his velvet voice. Dr. Blackwell, his fellow worker, the facility, and the prick of the syringe.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying." Claire snapped back, grabbing onto the bars once again.

"As always, I will leave you to tire your self, I have more important things to attend to instead of watching your senseless attempts." Wesker waved off Claire walking into a hidden door way, closing after he walked through.

_'He thinks I'm going to stay in here. He doesn't know I've learned a thing or two from Jill.' _Claire thought to herself as she pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, forever forgotten until this moment.

_Now all I have to do is try and remember those few tricks Jill showed me when I forgot my key or left my key inside my house._

Claire put her hands outside the cell and attempted to pick the lock out, after several failed attempts, she finally got the door open. Claire let out a gleeful squeal, looking around her surrounds.

_Now time to find that door._

* * *

'Hey it's Claire, I obviously couldn't get to the phone, so leave a message and-' Chris angrily clicked the end button and slammed his phone on the table. That was the twenty fifth time he's called Claire.

"Chris you have to take it easy, Claire is probably sleeping or is just busy." Jill said, trying to give explanations to Claire's absence.

"She said she'd call me back after she was done. She knows how worried I get and how I hate that. She always picks her phone up when I call more than three times."

"Maybe she has no reception, you can't over react; thinking the worst." Jill comforted.

"I have this gut feeling something's not right." Chris explained, his eyebrows furrow in though, feeling Jill's hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sure everything is alright, Claire is eventually going to call. Remember you guys have a huge time difference; like she said."

"Yeah maybe you're right." Chris sighed, running his hand up an down his jawline, absent minded.

"Speaking of sleeping, when was the last time you had a goodnights a sleep?" Jill asked concerned, seeing the dark bags under Chris's eyes.

"Not since Claire's trip to Europe, I can't sleep knowing she's not in the same country; anything can happen to her..." Chris trailed off, remember how when they were younger and Claire slept over at a friends, how he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she wasn't close by him.

"Chris, she's a girl and she needs some space, maybe that's why she also hasn't called back, just give it time, and I'm sure you'll hear from her again."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Chris said placing his hand over Jill's,

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do, Im now done with softball and now that summer vacation is almost here, I'll be updating more often, R&R, love to hear you're guys opinions, and know I'm going the right direction with this story. :)**

**Jessica: awe I love you tabmien, me doy mucho ojer que te guesto el capitulo!**

**Wolfgirl77769: I can't say much but I don't rush into my stories quickly. :)**

**May. Jebir: only 1K this chapter :/ I'll be sure to make the chapters at least 1K now. Great to hear you** **liked it! :) as for the resident evil 5 data, I have it on Xbox 360 only, but thank you so much for your offer! :)**

**Happyreader: I like leaving cliff hangers. :3**

**Belledarkness: I want to keep wesker in character and that might mean to get hit around if disobeyed. He may be sentimental. Just have to wait and see!**

**admiralsarah: Glad to hear you like it! Here's your update. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

**Don't Move Next Time**

Claire's hands drifted all over the wall, finding no switch or button, irritated with the small space and not being able to find anything.

"Stupid door, open!" A frustrated Claire banged on the wall that Wesker walked through. A sigh escaping her pouting lips.

She put her back to a close wall, sliding down the rough edges, putting her delicate hand on her forehead.

_I'm never going to get out of here..._

Claire banged her fist into the wall only for the wall to sink in, the hiss of a door opening. Looking up excitedly, Claire saw a clear hallway.

Claire stood on her feet rushing out of the room, a stair case leading to a dimly lit hallway. Claire walked quietly around, seeing no doors leading a way out.

_'Stay safe Claire, promise me that.' _Chris's voice rang through Claire's mind.

_I have to keep my promise to Chris._

Taking a turn left, Claire saw multiple doors, approximately 4.

_Wesker is in either one of these. There's a 25% chance I'll run into him._

Claire thought, hoping statistics would be on her side.

_If I pick the wrong door, I have to run as fast as I can..._

Claire walked cautiously to the first door. She wrapped her fingers around the knob, feeling the cold touch of metal against her skin.

_Please, let this be the right door_.

Claire prayed, swinging the door open only to see a vacant room, a comfortable bed in the middle of the room, to dark to see anything else, the bed seemed fit for a king to sleep in.

_Well it's a good thing I didn't see him_.

Claire thought, trying to lighten her terrified state of mind.

Claire went towards the next door, same as before, swinging the door open, except this time, this door led down another hallway.

Claire walked the concrete surroundings carefully, taking a left, Claire saw a keypad and a elevator shaft.

"Yes!" Claire whispered excitedly, running towards the keypad.

_Now time to guess._

Claire guessed the first few tries but was denied all. Claire stood for a few moments to think of dates that could have some importance to Wesker.

First she tried his date of 'death', **denied**. Next was the when Raccoon City was reduced to mere rubble. **Denied**. Claire's eyebrows crinkled together In thought.

Lets try Rockfort Island.

_12, 27, 98_

**Accepted.**

Claire looked confused by the choice of date but quickly dissolved as she heard the elevator descending down the shaft.

'_Ding'_

_Don't worry chris, I'm coming soon._

Claire thought, waiting for the doors to open, but they never did.

"What the..." Claire said, glancing back to the keypad.

'_Hand print required for doors of elevator to open.'_

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Claire heard a mocking laugh behind her. The mock in his voice made Claire turn angrily toward Wesker, who stood smirking at her unfortunate situation. Thinking only on pure anger, Claire charged; her blood reaching its boiling by the seconds.

She threw one punch, But only felt gloved fingers catch her hand easily.

"Dear heart, you should know better than to act on impulse, it's not very 'lady-like'." Wesker emphasised, putting Claire on a near edge.

"Shut up!" Claire yelled throwing her other fist, aiming to crack his nose. Wesker also caught this hit with ease, smirking at how he could manipulate Claire so easily.

"Now, now that's not very kind of you." Wesker said apply strong pressure to her small hands. Claire screamed out in pain, feeling like her fingers would break at any moment if he added any more pressure.

"Now if you promise to not throw another punch, I might just not break you're wrists."

"Let me go!" Claire screamed out painfully, feeling Wesker release her. Anger flared in Claire as she ignored Wesker's, request, aiming straight for his jaw. Claire was overly joyed because it seemed like she would actual hit him this time, Wesker smoothly moved out of her line of fire at the last seconds before impact and instead, Claire put her full force into a concrete wall. Claire cried bloody murder as she fell to her knees in pain. She felt her hand throbbing in pain, tears began to form at the pain but claire quickly put them back in place, trying to ease the pain by holding her hand to her chest, she could feel the broken bone. She looked up to see Wesker smirking in satisfaction.

"This is all your fault!" Claire screamed out, putting the blame on the man standing before her; hoping for some relief.

"If I'm correct, you decided to throw your fist into a wall." Wesker casually said, walking toward a fallen Claire, kneeling down on one knee.

"If you didn't move out of the way, I wouldn't have hit the wall." Claire sourly said, holding her hand close to her chest in defence.

Wesker reached out, Claire refusing his touch by scooting away from him, only to have him pull her by her forearm.

"Don't touch me!" Claire yelled angrily, attempting to kick him away.

"Now Ms. Redfield, it's either you calm down or I will be forced to make you." Wesker replied calmly but clearly annoyed by the small wrinkling in his nose.

Claire reluctantly stopped her kicking and remained still. Wesker's gloved hand wrapped around Claire's forearm, flipping her palm up; examining the palm.

"It's broken." Wesker confirmed, continuing to examine it for further damage.

"Gee like I didn't already know that." Claire sarcastically replied, calm for the moment, but uncomfortable with Wesker's touch

"Ms. Redfield..." Wesker warned. Claire responsed by bitting her lip preventing anymore smart remarks to escape her lips.

"I'll be able to give you the proper care you need." Wesker cooly said, scooping Claire up from the floor, bridal style.

"I think I'm capable of walking." Claire said, squirming about in his arms.

"Yes, but how do I know that you would try to kick me, which then would result in having to carry you anyways."

"Why would you need to carry me?" Claire wondered aloud.

"I'd have broken both of your legs before you could apologize." Wesker replied simply, opening the second door on the right of the 4 door hallway.

Wesker turned on a pair of light switches, the bright fluorescent lights blinding Claire momentarily.

Claire opened her sensitive eyes just a tad, only to see a blinding white room. The room contained a examination table, a sink to disinfect, a disinfecting shower, cupboards and drawers, latex gloves, and disinfectants; the few items claire could see.

Wesker sat Claire down on the examination table, turning his back toward her momentarily to find anaesthetic to numb the pain. Claire looked around the area, observing and taking in every little detail she could. It was a vast room, some areas where Claire may never lay eyes on. She set her attention back towards her capture, who held now a syringe.

_I HATE needles._ Claire thought, scrunching her features in not only annoyance, but fear. Wesker seemed to notice this and let a soft smile appear.

"This might hurt just a bit." Wesker said as he stuck the needle into a thriving vein, pushing the plunge down. Claire felt instantly numb, the prick's pinch into her skin. Just like the pinch came as, it was gone.

**A/N: goodnews! With the help of a very kind friend of mine, we have offically finished Resident Evil 5, again. -.- I cried on the last part, like i did the first time, sad i know |3, my friend thought it was really wierd, but I just said its a fangirl thing. But anyways I'm still dissapointed on how they potrayed the last moments of Wesker, and how they decided to kill him off, but I for one, believe this won't be the last time we see Wesker, he brought so much for franchise, i think he'll be back. I also have to state my hatred for Excella, I just can't stand her. I have no idea why but I just think she's so useless, they could have done without her. In my eyes, I see her as the overly attached girfriend that imagines her relationships. Then I liked Jill, but the moment she gave them advice on how to get to Wesker and his supposed, 'weakness' I got a little mad, then with the RPG's, I wanted to rip her head off. Sigh, I wish that Wesker would have gotten away instead, the bad guy win for once It would have been so much better for Capcom In my opinion to keep him. I just hope to see Wesker in the next game, making the world a 'better' place. :) was going to add another part to the chapter, but trust me, I'll be sure it will be 3K+ next chapter c;**

**Belledarkness: what kind of wesker have you been seeing that is sentimental, bring him forth! O.o hahaha explain this to me, if you need to pm me, please do, because I'm kind of in a road block rightnow how you say Wesker isn't in character O.o. I'm sure Wesker isn't going to automatically go lovely dovey on Claire if that's what you're expecting, because wesker hates Chris and Claire is like the primary person to hurt if he wants to hurt Chris emotionally. Thanks for the review though c:**

**AdmiralSarah: well as you read, it was the elevator that ultimately stopped Claire from escaping, damn elevator. Hahaha**

**happyreader: awe thanks, it's always good to know I have readers :) I hate writing long chapters because I feel like I will over do it and put too much! But I promise I'll try my best to make them longer, it's just when I start writing, I find it hard to stop until I get it all out ._. If that makes sense. Haha**

**Wolfgirl77769: okay, thanks!**

_**ANOTHER A/N: Please, I can't ask this enough, if you think I'm going the wrong direction With the story, or some characters may be out of Character (CANON WISE), PLEASE REVIEW, PM ME, OR SOMETHING. I want to make sure I'm making this story ENJOYABLE for you guys. Positive and also negative comments are accepted, it helps me improve the story, and i don't get mad at all with negative comments. Mucho love 3 **_


	8. Nothing Like Before

**Chapter: 8**

**Nothing Like Before**

While Claire sat on the examination table, Wesker worked away on her injury.

"We'll Ms. Redfield, seems you've done quite a toll on your hand." Wesker commented, continuing the repair work.

"You've done a partial rupture to your ligament."

Groaning Claire looked at Wesker in despair.

"Am I going to need surgery?"

"No it's not anything major, what I will require you to do, is to wear a brace." Wesker stood up from his chair, getting a brace from a near drawer.

Waiting on him, Claire glanced at a logo on a box that caught her eye, an umbrella.

_So this is a umbrella facility._

"I hope you're not snooping around Dear Heart, it's very rude." Wesker smirked as he took his seat next to Claire, grasping her dead hand yet again.

Claire stole a few glances at Wesker while he worked on her hand. His sculpted face, his features were almost to perfect, his blonde hair seemed to have that same title. He seemed to be a demon trapped in an Angel's body. His thin lips hid many sercrets that's would stay with him until his last breath. She saw his head shift up and quickly snapped back to reality.

_Was I really checking Wesker out?! Oh god._

Claire thought, shaking her head in shame.

It was really nothing compared to how she would blush just for him glancing her direction back at S.T.A.R.S. all those feelings went away when Chris told Claire what had happened, how they struggled for survival, all caused by someone who Chris looked up to. Claire had nothing against Wesker personally, it was what happened to Chris that made Claire try to avoid Wesker by any possible means, for Chris's sake. Going back to the current situation, Claire looked down, annoyed with her new friend that rested on her hand.

"Just be satisfied you didn't need surgery." Wesker said, not making any effort at all to move out of the room.

"This is just as bad though!"

"Ms. Redfield, you should be happy that you didn't get your arm cut off, others would have suffered if they tried the same thing with me." Wesker stood to get disinfectants and started to clean the mess created by Claire.

"Do you know how long it'll be until it heals?"

"Three weeks at the most, if you decide not to go hostile again."

"I'll try my best." Claire sarcastically commented still on the examination table. Silence fell upon them, complete, utter silence.

"How did you find me?" Claire asked out of the blue, kicking her feet up and down for entertainment. Wesker paused for a moment, considering telling her or just leaving her in wonder.

"I have my ways Dear Heart, just as you do." Wesker settled telling her that, then continue to wipe down the surface.

"Well, can you at least tell me what you injected me with back there?" Claire asked, stopping the kicking, looking directly at Wesker's obscure sunglasses, a smirk slowly showed on Wesker's lips, but not a word was said.

"Well..." Claire pressed, annoyed with how he wore those stupid glasses everywhere, if he were to be parachuting, he would still have those glasses placed perfectly on his face once he hit the ground.

"Well if you must know, it was a sedative, nothing to weary about dear heart." He concluded, setting the disinfectants back to their areas, he walked towards the door but stopped short. Claire looked curiously at his halt and saw him look back at her, only partially seeing his eyes.

"Ms. Redfield, it is in your best interest to follow."

"Why would I need to follow you?"

"Have you not ever heard of the phrase, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?'" He said walking into the hallway now, his back toward Claire, but he could hear her shuffling feet, trying to catch up to him.

"Also because I wouldn't want you trying to escape again now would I? That would mean for me to stop what I'm doing just to go get you, again, and I can't afford delays."

Entering what seemed to be a study, Wesker sat at a desk, having a laptop in front of him, already starting on his so called 'important business.'

A fire place was to the side, followed by a bookcase; a coffee table was in the middle, seperating two arm chairs, a love seat facing the coffee table and fire place, it seemed like a relaxed environment, if it weren't for the killer sitting in front of her, ignoring her presence.

Going to the bookcase, Claire's finger glided on the spines of the books, looking at each title, all foreign to her, everything organized by alphabet it seemed. She spotted one that had no title at all, it was just a hard cover red book. Claire glanced back to see Wesker typing away, no effort to stop her. Claire carefully pulled the book out, opening the cover to see the title, The Tell-Tale Heart and Other Writings. Looking below Claire saw it was by Edgar Allen Poe.

_Well at least I've seen the name._

Opening the first page, she saw an illustration, a man's hand leaning to get what seemed to be a dead mans face, below it read published 1843.

It gave a short biography of Poe, how he was known for his macabre and mystery, he died at the age of 40, even his death was a mystery. Interested, Claire went to the next page to find the title of the short story printed, The Tell-Tale Heart.

'_TRUE! – nervous – very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses – not destroyed – not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily – how calmly I can tell you the whole story.'_

Claire chuckled after reading the first paragraph, already enjoying the story, it had some similarity to Wesker, how the man's disease sharpened his senses. Claire went to sit by the unlit fire place, sprawling on the love seat, enjoy each and every word.

* * *

"This is Terra-Save headquarters, is there a Chris Redfield at the residence?" A man asked a confused Chris.

"This is him, what's the call for? Is Claire okay?" Chris asked, worry was clearly heard in his voice.

"We called to adivse you of a Claire Redfield, her whereabouts are unknown at the moment and were hoping she was with you." the man spoke to a shocked Chris.

"What do you mean her 'whereabouts are unknown?!'" Chris asked angrily, but also worried.

"We require you to meet us at our headquarters to discuss this any further."

"Okay just give me the directions." Chris replied, fearful for what happened to Claire. After dotting down the address Chris rushed to go get his car keys, passing a confused Jill on the way.

"Chris who was that?" Jill questioned, following the rushed Redfield throughout the kitchen. Ignoring her, Chris got his car keys heading for his garage already, only to be stopped by Jill stepping in front of the door.

"Jill move, I don't have time!" Chris stressed, trying to walk around her, Jill putting her hand out to block his way.

"Not until you tell me who that was."

A stressed Chris sighed heavily out, knowing Jill wasn't going to move any time soon if he didn't give her an explanation.

"Claire's missing. They asked me to go and talk more about it at their headquarters." Chris stood, staring at the floor in shame, gripping the keys in his rough hands now. He felt Jill hug him in comfort, knowing that Chris was breaking inside.

"I'm sorry Chris." They stood there for a second, trying to keep calm.

"Can you let me go now? Please?" Chris said once Jill released him.

"Yes, but I'm going with you." She concluded, opening the door for him, Snatching the keys out of his hand in the process.

"And I'm driving."

* * *

Claire read to see that the narrator killed the old man; all because of the pale fake blue eye the old man had.

_"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! –tear up the planks! –here, here! –it is the beating of his hideous heart!"_

Claire loved every piece of the story, it seemed to be a work of art, truly, understanding exactly why in his biography he was famous for his writings, with only reading one of his stories. Claire decided to re read the story, trying to pass time; both her and Wesker were on their own activities.

Claire was startled when she heard the start of a fire, looking to see that Wesker turned it on.

"Hypothermia isn't good thing Dear Heart," He said walking back toward his laptop, continuing to work.

"Especially if you have a broken limb."

"We'll I'm not cold, so you didn't have to turn the fire place on."

"I could see goose bumps on your arms already Dear Heart, there's no need to hide your flaws." He smirked, begining to type away again. His glasses placed on the bridge of his nose nicely.

_'God why does he always have those on, he probably doesn't even take them off in the shower.' _

Claire smiled at her own joke as she continued to look at Wesker, even though he completely ignored her.

Sighig, Claire put her attention back to her borrowed book, the heat radiating from the fire place, making Claire grow quite drowsy, comfortable enough to sleep for days.

_Have to stay awake._

Claire kept saying to herself.

Claire felt her eyes drifting closed.

_He wants me to fall asleep._

She thought, opening her eyes wide, fighting against sleep, but quickly drifting back closed, knowing very well it would just result in a stressful sleep.

_a five minuet nap never hurt anyone._

Claire thought as she closed her eyes, quickly entering the dream world.

Wesker continued to work on his laptop, pausing when he heard the steady heart beat of Claire, the soft breaths escaping her lips, he looked up to only see a bundle of her hair, pieces of her traditional ponytail sticking out, her face turned to the side, eyes closed.

Wesker stood from his research and walked toward a lethargic Claire, carrying her to his bedroom, it wasn't like he was going to use it any time soon, not needing sleep for long periods of time. He opened the covers on the bed, setting Claire carefully down to not wake her, knowing she would most likely just throw a tantrum on how he shouldn't touch her. Once on the bed, Claire fussed in her dream, clearly irritated by the way her brow creased but quickly went back to it's regular form and turned her back towards Wesker.

Wesker walked back towards his laptop to finish his daily work. Closing his laptop, Wesker walked to turn the fireplace off, not needing any heat either, he hasn't felt any sort of temperature change in quite a while, which never bothered him in any way.

He turned to see a book placed on the love seat, flipping the book he saw it was a classic horror short shorties, all by Edgar Allen Poe. It was on the first story, The Tell-Tale Heart.

_'It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture –a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees – very gradually –I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.'_

Wesker smirked, it brought similarities to him and Spencer, except he never loved the man. He never desired anything from Spencer either, just power; and more power. His gloved hands closed the book, setting it back in it's place, everything organized to his liking. Wesker went toward a specific green book, pulling it, the book case flipping, leading towards a door that required a passcode, typing in the passcode, Wesker next placed his hand on the wall, scanning his hand, the door opened quickly, revealing a command room, this was of course, a temporary base, he would soon need to move to his headquarters in order to do major work, but there were ties here that he had to finish and then he would move out.

He settled in his chair, the room illuminated by the holographic screens. He looked up to see tha. Chris was with Jill in what seemed to be Terra-Save headquarters.

_So they've recieved the news already._

Wesker smirked, the screen next shifted toward Claire, she was just as how he left her.

"Keep this up." He commanded.

"As you wish." The red queen responded.

_Can't take chances now, can we?_

**A/N: longest chapter I've done so far, 2K+ :3 gotta say, it was a fun chapter, I did this all in one day, took 2-3 hours, but, I did it! :3 please R&R, even if its a remind me to update it encourages me to make the chapters longer and update faster, knowing you guys like it :).**

**happyreader: that MAY happen, but I don't want to do it in this story, I've been thinking about doing a sequel, but only if you guys think I should, I don't want to infect her right away, because I feel like it would ruin the story doing it to early and I would run out of ideas. Lmfao... Then I read that in O.N I bursted out in laughter, best line ever. hope this was a long chapter for you! :)**

**Wolfgirl77769: he didnt find out, but he knows she's missing! Maybe next chapter he'll find out!**

**Admiralsarah: awe, thanks, that really encourages me. Wesker is probably the hardest character to write, may seem easy, but it's hard, trust me. Reading your review made my day :). Thanks!**


	9. A Trade

Chapter: 9

A Trade

'_"Chris, you're such a dork."_

_Claire giggled as Chris reclined back into the couch, satisfied with making Claire happy._

_Chris's face turned dead serious quickly after their laughter, he looked ahead of him, now ignoring Claire. Suddenly the safety of Chris's home shifted and now they were standing in what seemed to be raccoon city, fire was spread throughout the streets, utility poles tossed aside, sending off their electric currents that helped light the deserted streets. She turned to see a massive amount of undead coming straight towards the siblings._

_"Run Claire!" Chris screamed out, already ahead of Claire by 500 kilometers._

_Claire stumbled her steps trying her best to catch up with Chris, he seemed to be much faster than her. She turned back to see the rotting flesh of the zombies much to close for comfort. Claire felt her footing slip and was sent tumbling to the floor._

_"Claire!" Chris yelled, encouraging her to stand back up._

_She saw Chris's feet from where she laid, but was disrupted of the view quickly by muscle stripped of its skin, soon realizing she was surrounded._

_"Chris help!" Claire yelled when she felt the hot putrid stench that came from the undead's mouth, it's lips being stripped from their unrecognizable face._

_"Claire!"_

_Claire felt multiple zombies near her jugular, knowing quite well this was going to end quite badly. Claire felt the teeth graze her neck slightly.'_

"No!" A petrified Claire screamed out, jumping out of her slumber so quickly she felt the rush of lightheaded.

Putting her brace hand on her forehead she sighed out

_Only a dream..._

Claire saw it was quite dark in the room, the feeling of absence. She gripped the covers that felt oddly to silk to be the cell's bed. She looked around only to be shunned of anything because of the darkness.

A door creaked open, cracking a sliver light into the room.

"Bad dream I assume Dear Heart?"

_And I'm still stuck here..._

Claire saw Wesker's red eyes contrast the dark environment, she rolled her eyes at his so called concern, though he couldn't see she was sure he got the message in her silence.

"Yeah you could say that." Claire sighed laying her head back into the comfortable pillow.

Suddenly a light flicked on, a bed lamp.

Claire turned to her side only for her eyes to catch Wesker in only black boxer briefs. Claire quickly turned, blushing quite heavily from the sight she just saw.

_'Oh my god... Did I just...?'_

Claire thought closing her eyes in attempt to erase the memory embedded in her mind. It was an awkward silence between the two now.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked after the blushing ceased now curious to why Wesker was in the prison cell.

"This is my room after all."

_Wait..._

"I'm in your bed?!" Claire screeched out jolting straight to see a fully clothed Wesker now, to her relief.

"Correct."

Claire jumped out of the comfortable comforter, instantly feeling the cold ground below her.

"Why did you put me here?!" Claire growled, feeling quite grimy from having Wesker touch her without permission.

"Would you much prefer I left you with subjects, that way when you have a nightmare, you won't think twice about screaming out." Wesker snapped coldly at her, his dark menacing eyes met the same attitude.

"Well... No- I."

"Just be grateful I didn't leave you in the cell to rot after your attempt to escape." Walking out of the room, Wesker closed the door behind him.

_Great way to start the morning... _

Claire sighed and went toward the room Wesker came out of. Turning the knob, it reveled quite a large bathroom. It held all the necessities for hygiene and more. She saw a bathtub and shower, the latter being recently used.

_That's why he was here..._

Claire saw a towel already on the rack. Taking the message, she discarded her clothing also removing her brace and entered the shower, hoping for some of her worries to also go down the drain.

* * *

"It seems that they most likely infiltrated through here." Claire's boss pointed where Wesker entered, circling the area for better view.

"Wait so their were multiple people?!" Chris asked, white knuckle showing from the strong grip he had on the arms of the chair.

"We expect it to be since this seems to not be the cause of a one man army."

"You'd be surprised at what one person can do." Chris mumbled.

Her captain cleared his throat and continued.

"This is where we found two of the bodies, both dead, there were lacerations to their chests. This is probably where she was taken," He circled that area with a different pen.

"It seems that it didn't take them much effort to take out those two men, and I'm quite sure they had a time limit, all of which they successfully accomplished." Lastly he circled the area of Wesker's escape.

"Don't they have a surveillance video or something?" Chris asked, clearly upset with the few explanations of his sisters disappearance.

"Yes, but it's cut off shortly, you can't see much but a blur." He concluded, sighing in frustration.

"Can I see." Chris stated, making sure it wasn't a question.

"Yes, let me just get the tape."

Waiting in the room Jill came up to Chris.

"She's probably okay."

"And how do you know that?!" Chris snapped at Jill, instantly feeling guilt, Jill was only trying to help the situation.

"She's survived much before, she survived what most couldn't. This is probably just a stroll for her." Jill didn't seem fazed at all by Chris's attitude.

"Lets just hope you're right." Chris ended the conversation just as the captain came in.

"Here it is." He said putting the VCR tape inside the TV.

Chris looked closely at the tape, it was black and white also some static came with it; silent. A blur of black engulfed the tape and went back to it's snow channel.

"It's very hard to see, but that's the best we have."

"Can I take it home?" Chris asked, hoping this would be helpful in some way, though it didn't seem.

"Yes, of course, but make sure to return it."

"Will do," Chris said grabbing the tape out of the VCR. "Thank you for your time."

Shaking hands the captain gave a light smile.

* * *

Claire hopped out of the shower, engulfing her body with a warm cotton towel. She looked to see a pair of clothes already set for her, but not the style she would have preferred. All black.

_Might as well make the best of it._

In the humid air Claire struggled to put her pants on, refusing to go into Wesker's room, for he might walk in on her. She struggled to put her brace back on, feeling her hand sore from most likely sleeping on top of it.

Claire combed her hair with her hands being quite difficult though because the velcro on her brace occasionally pulling strands of her hair, but to relieve the pain she began looking aimlessly around, Spotting a pair of sunglasses near the sink.

_So he does take them off._

Claire snorted at the thought.

_Of course he takes them off._

She looked around just in case anyone was around, not that anyone would be, and picked up Weskers glasses.

She carefully placed them on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Albert Wesker. I like to be a douchebag and love to abuse anything I can, including babies." Claire mocked Wesker, laughing at her own of imitation of the cold hearted tyrant. She looked in the mirror and saw that they didn't suit her at all, to big for her; to menacing.

She set them inside her jeans pocket and thought he might think it to be a nice gesture from earlier this morning.

Walking out towards Weskers quarters, she made his bed, trying any way possible to drive her boredom from growing into madness.

Seeing there was nothing else to do, she decided it was time to pay a visit to Wesker, hoping his mood wasn't sour.

She stood at the door leading to the study, drawing deep breaths, she turned the knob, opening the door to see Wesker busily working away on his laptop, not even giving a glance towards Claire's direction. Claire took this as a sign to enter and did so, going straight towards the love seat she sat on when she was last there.

"It would be appropriate to knock since you are, after all, a guest." Wesker said, still not looking up towards Claire.

"So were you expecting someone else?" Claire asked sprawled on the love seat again. Looking for her Edgar Allen Poe book she left.

"No, but it would deem appropriate, don't you agree?" Wesker asked, standing up and walking towards the bookcase.

Claire stayed silent, looking directly at Wesker. He still didn't have his glasses on, which didn't matter because he kept the same stone face always.

_You have the poker face down._

Claire smiled and kept looking for her book.

"Did you misplace something Dear Heart?" He asked, taking notice in her search.

Looking up Claire saw he was looking directly at her, his demonic eyes held question.

"Yes but I can find it myself." Claire said looking away from his evil eyes.

"As you wish." Wesker smirked, knowing exactly what she was looking for; his classic horror book that he had in his possession. Claire kept looking around, growing quite aggravated with Wesker just standing there looking at her search.

"Can I help you?" Claire asked aggravated with his stance.

Wesker arched his eyebrow in response.

"In what possible way?"

"You keep looking at me like you want something."

"Not at all Dear Heart, I'm just amused at how thick headed you are at how you won't ask for my assistance."

"I don't need your help." Claire glared at his smirk. "But if you must know, have you seen a red hardcover book lying around here?"

"All you had to do was say that Ms. Redfield." His velvet voice said grabbing the red book from his desk. Handing it to Claire, Claire decided it would be okay to give his glasses back to him also.

Gripping the book from his gloved hands, she handed him his sunglasses in the process.

"A trade I see." He said without any edge in his voice placing his sunglasses, hiding his eyes from the closed world.

"You could say that." Claire responded smiling at his words.

**Wolfgirl77769: this is before Wesker supposed death, it would be a good idea to make a RE6 story, one separate from this story though. Lol Ada's reminds me of Wesker in some ways but I have no grudge against her xD, Carla is just... Something else... Lol.**

**Belledarkness: welcome! Yeah I'm trying my best to make them longer so it'll probably be like a weekly chapter now, she got somewhat upset.**

**Admiralsarah: thanks! I hope it does show in some ways, I feel like I might mess up on long chapters so, I try my best to improve it in anyway.**

**Happyreader: lolz, it was like a tribute to O.N lol, yeah like who needs reality is so overrated Lmfao, yeah thanks for understanding, I have ideas for her in the future!**


	10. Sour moods

_Chapter: 10_

"I had no idea you adored the classic's." Wesker commented, still typing away on his keyboard.

"I didn't, I usually like sappy love stories, but I find his works- interesting." Claire replied, now opening the book back toward it's previous page.

"Ah I see." Wesker ended the conversation, but Claire felt the need to continue some sort of communication since the silence was driving her insane.

"What kind of books do you like?" Claire asked, in hopes to get just a few words out of the calculated man.

"Well," he paused, thinking of an author or book. "I don't have particularly a favorite, but you could say I enjoy horror's, but reading books are for people that have free time, which means they aren't being productive enough."

"Hmph." Claire settled a huff, knowing the side comment was directed towards her, ignoring him.

She opened the fresh new story that read "The Raven." The title instantly catching her attention.

_'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -_

_Only this, and nothing more.'_

Claire was quiet confused with all the talking about never more, understanding almost nothing of the story. She finished the last words and looked up to see Wesker still typing away. Asking him about the plot behind the story was not an option, she didn't want him thinking she wasn't capable of even figuring out a story by herself. So she reread the context again, finishing just as confused as before. She felt eyes on her, knowing he was staring at her confused features.

"You know, Edgar Allen Poe is a favorable author of mine." He said closing his laptop, instantly at Claire's side.

'"Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'

Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.''

His velvet tone read, picking a random line smirking at the amazed look Claire gave him.

_He reads like a audio tape would, so suave, so... Perfect._

"Why is he your favorite?" Claire asked, closing the book, done trying to interpret what Poe tried to portray.

"Favorable," he corrected, adjusting his gloves slightly. "His writings show the true world, possibilities that could occur."

"I'm so sure, since a bird can't talk, that could be a possibility." Claire said setting the book to her side.

"Do you refer to the short story 'the Raven?'" He questioned sitting on the arm chair on the side of the coffee table.

"If you do, it's not referring to 'a talking bird' as you said, it's more about the death of his wife." He said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"His wife died?"

"I did say that did I not?"

Claire rolled her eyes at him, a smirk slowly spread across his lips.

"You payed little attention during your high school years didn't you?"

"I did." Claire said grinding her teeth together, it felt nice talking to someone, anyone, which included Wesker, but the insults could be held off.

"Then you would have known about his past, he was a fairly well known author."

"Well he wasn't known enough for me to known about him." Claire shot back.

"That's also true, but maybe your teachers were just crude at lessons; that brother of yours perhaps is fit example in that subject."

"Chris is a good man! He's taught me everything I know!" Claire said anger boiling inside her, no one talked bad about her brother.

"If he is such a good man, then why are you in my possession and not his?" Smirking that he got a spark out of Claire.

"He's going to come soon. Just you watch." She said, her brows furrowing in, anger causing her to clench her jaw.

"I wouldn't hold your hopes up just yet dear heart." He settled, going towards the fireplace.

"Why would I?" Claire questioned, her jaw tightened at his words.

"You wouldn't want to see your dear brother die so soon now, right?" He turned the fireplace just as the night before, then settling back into the arm chair, neutral.

"He's not going to die." Claire denied, stiffened at the word 'die'.

"What makes you believe that?"

"He's met you once already, hasn't he?" Claire said, lips in a thin line.

"He got lucky." Wesker was the one now stiff.

"Luck doesn't factor when you have abilities normal people don't." Claire concluded, smiling broad inside.

"Dear Heart, I had more important things to attend to, I won't give my precious time to an imbecile of a brother you have."

"You aren't so smart yourself you know, you couldn't even get that damn sample from Alexia." Claire mumbled straightening her slouch.

"But I was smart enough to get it from that child Steve." Wesker countered, making Claire freeze at the talk of Steve her eyes shifting slightly to see Wesker smirking at her.

"Don't you DARE talk about Steve you murderous , masochist, coward!" Claire said, aching with the thought of the man who professed his love for her before death took him away, only the memory being held in Claire's mind.

"He was useless anyways, just a offal." Wesker fed her flame of anger by emptying gasoline of insults to those dearest to her.

"You Bastard!" Claire attempted to slap Wesker, anger blinding her self control. Wesker caught her wrists, blocking the hit, squeezing them to show he had the upperhand. Claire felt that her wrist would shatter at any moment if any more pressure was applied, no sound left her, only the sharp intakes of angry breaths escaping her nostrils, her chest rising up and down. They both stared at each other, neither backing down from the argument. Claire took this opportunity to catch him off gaurd slaping him as hard as she could with her braced palm. She successfully inflicted, his head turned to the side, his glasses clattering to the floor,pain throbbed from her broken limp also. She smiled but quickly felt her head bang against the mahogany floors. A growled filled her hearing, she opened her eyes in a daze, seeing nothing she attempt to pull herself up, only to be pushed back down, this time by her wrists, hitting her head once again on the hard wood floors.

"Get off of me!" Claire yelled out arching her back, attempting to kick her way out of his grasps, pain not only throbbing in her hand but now her head. She felt her legs cease for movement and opened her eyes to see Wesker straddling her legs, putting his weight on her. Blushing from their position Claire turned the to look the other way, attempting to hide her growing embarrassment. They stayed in an awkward silence doubling the awkwardness with their position, all which felt like an eternity for Claire. Until finally Wesker released his grip from her arms, but still straddling her hips. Claire stayed still as she opened her eyes to a cold stoned face, it wasn't fear, but more of a warning look she received.

He leaned down to her earlobe, his cold breath tickled Claire's ear.

"Try that again dear heart, and you might have to worry about learning how to use your feet to hold a book." He stood up and clearly in a foul mood, left the quarters.

Claire stood up, dazed for a minuet, she dusted herself off, pouting at how she felt useless against Wesker, realizing she was close to the bookcase, which was a good 10 feet away from her previous area.

_Throw me across the room will you?_

Claire thought bitterly as she felt the bruising of her good wrist. Claire settle back onto the love seat, seeing the silver lining of the whole ordeal that just happened, she at least got away with driving Wesker out of the room.

_But now I have no one to talk to._

She gazed into the fireplace in amazement, the fire licking out, exposing heat.

"I wish I could be like that fire, free to do whatever." She spoke to herself, the fire responding with its crackling.

_I'm really going insane, aren't I?_

**A/N: sorry for the tad late update, I was busy with finals, but now it's summer! Woo! Okay save celebration for later, as I was saying, now I can update on time or faster if that :) and I dropped my AP Euro class because I didn't want to be struggling so that means no summer assignment which means free summer, and I'm sure you guys can figure the rest out. Lol. R&R, follow, and favorite, all that good stuff :3.**

**Admiralsarah: thanks!**

**Jessica: me da mucho guesto oyer eso! Gracias!**

**Belledarkness: lol... Y'all know she liked the view lol.**

**Happyreader: causal talk get heated in this chapter! Can't always be happy with eachother lol.**

**Anne: he's a smart ass, I'll give him that much lol.**


	11. Misunderstanding

Chapter: 11

**A/N: lol, sorry if Wesker seems like he's having mood swings, just noticed that xD hahaha.**

Claire continued to stare at the stationary fire, licking out of it's cage, begging to be released for a widespread. She saw the orange outlining, it's root holding blue with specks of white outlining. Her eyes became stuffy with the heat, having to blink severely times, tears formed ever so often.

_I feel so alone..._

She looked around, now as bored as ever. Leaning forward , her hands both cupped on each side of her face for support with a pout, she blew raspberry. A strange sound escaped her body. Startled, she looked around in instinct. It escaped again, she looked down to see the culprit was her empty stomach.

_Of all times, now?_

Nothing seemed edible in the room, so she was at a bump in the road. The only way to get anything and everything she needed was through Wesker, which wasn't a very good option at the moment since their short confrontation.

_Maybe wood would taste good._

Claire thought, not wanting to ask anything from the wicked man.

_I haven't had water either._

Claire thought, her throat feeling slightly parched after the thought, she looked to see nothing in view just as before. She decided to push the thought from her, knowing it wasn't in her nature to give in easily; she picked the Edgar Allen Poe book that laid strew on the love seat, but the moment she opened the first page, her stomach released a monstrous growl.

_Shut up_! Claire rolled her eyes ignoring the disturbance it gave her.

She tried to continue her reading but her concentration would be interrupted every few minuets from her hunger, and slight parch. She seriously considered going to Wesker when she began to feel a bit light headed.

_But where would I start? I don't even know where he is._

Claire stood up, closing her book in the process.

_Might as well start early then. He couldn't have gone far._

She went into the hallways, looking aimisly around, she went towards his bedroom first to find it vacant of anyone, it was just as she left it when she walked out of it this morning.

_That leaves one more door._

She walked back into the hallway heading straight towards the door she went through when she got her injury, halting at the door.

_He said knock..._

Raising her right hand she knocked softly, hoping he wasn't as mad as he was recently, knowing she was probably an annoying fly thats would never leave in his eyes.

The door opened a jar letting Claire inside.

"Care to tell me what you want now?" He sighed clearly entertained by a microscope he gazed into, every now and then jotting down notes on a notebook next to him.

Claire clearly at lose of words to speak for herself, he looked up with a smug, clearly annoyed with her silence.

"Well... I haven't got all day Ms. Redfield."

Just as Claire opened her mouth to speak, her stomach decided to speak for her and let its growl purr out. Wesker looked to her stomach and smirked.

"Ah I see now." He said, then continued with his work, as if the sound never happened.

"So that's it?" Claire asked, after five minuets of mixed growls and pen meeting paper. Wesker set his pen down and walked towards the door, Claire following behind.

"Well dear heart, since I wasn't expecting to have company here, I don't have any food." He said going back into his study, grabbing his laptop.

"So wait, you don't eat?" She asked perplexed with his healthy condition, but he wasn't really human, he looked human, had all the characteristics, save for his eyes, he had immense strength, stealth, and intelligence.

"Not necessarily," he continued to talk going into his room grabbing a coat.

"I can just go through long periods of time without needing much the average human would." He pulled a black coat on both arms, heading straight towards the exit door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Claire asked pausing at the door, looking at him.

"You are famished, no?" He asked, continuing to walk ahead of Claire.

"Well yeah-"

"We're going to fix that." Claire rushed to his side just as the elevator opened.

* * *

Chris continued to look at the video in disbelief.

_How could something take that video out so fast with even giving the slightest hint who?_

He looked over and over for the past 7 hours, the images attached to his mind, but he just had to keep witnessing the silhouette of whatever took his baby sister. Every time the video went out, he would pull on his hair.

If I could just get one more second.

He yelled at himself. It hurt not knowing, he knew that much.

"Chris maybe you should take a break." Jill said holding the VCR control away from him.

"Just one more time, I just need to make sure." He said, distress was clearly shown in his features.

"That's what you said ten minuets ago."

"Jill, I just have to see it one more time." Begging, Jill controlled the video this time, just as all the other times, it showed the same image a before just as the black and white screen showed.

"This is close to nothing." Chris said, sighing, he felt like a mess and was damn sure he looked like one too.

"It's better than nothing," Jill set the remote down on her left side.

"Chris, you worry to much about Claire, she is a amazing fighter, she got through raccoon city, and rockfort island, she isn't a person to give up, she'll be okay until we find her. The one thing I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do is be worried she'll get hurt. If she can handle those things, I'm sure she can handle anything." Jill said grabbing Chris's hand in comfort.

"The thing is, she's all I have left." Chris softly replied.

"You're all she has too, she knows that, that's why she's probably trying her best to get back to you." Jill replied, giving a comforting pat on his hand.

"I'm going to find her Jill, even if it kills me." Chris said, staring straight aimisly.

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, I cooked breakfast if you want any." Jill have a soft smile helping Chris up.

"Yeah just what I need, food poisoning." Chris joked.

* * *

Wesker lead Claire what seemed to be a garage, which held a sleek black car, it's brand being foreign to her.

Claire paused, arching her eyebrow at the sight. The alarm to unlock sounded, making a clicking sound, Wesker opening the passenger door at the same time. Claire slowly entered the car, the interior was breath taking actually, the smell of leather intoxicating her smell, she absolutely adored every second of it.

Wesker already entered the drivers side; already beginning to pulling out of the garage but it wasn't an ordinary drive way you would expect, it was a sort of hidden cave that lead to a forest instead.

Claire looked out in amazement of the green shrubs, trees that filled the lonely street. Fog was covered on the dirt grounds but little on the road, it looked so deserted but yet so beautiful, somewhere where human activity wasn't so vastly operated as compared to other areas.

Little rain droplets landed every now and then on the windows. It didn't seem like something so beautiful and peaceful existed so close to a dangerous, masochist man.

_Life is full of surprises, that's for sure._

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, eyes still on the road.

"Definitely..." Claire breathed out, a smirked Wesker now looked towards her.

"Nothing compares to nature's beauty, as you've witnessed yourself."

"That's for sure." Claire continued to look out of the window in amazement, an elk galloped but was soon out run by the sleek black car.

The more Wesker continued down the road, the less trees were being shown and the more buildings came into view, soon it was just a few trees with only the purpose to complement the houses. It's wasn't a very large town, just a small, comfy area. It was more than likely that everyone that populated the area knew each other one way or another.

"Have you ever been here?" Claire asked when he paused at a stop light.

"Only a few times." He settled waiting for the light to switch. Claire deepened in the leather seat; Wesker taking notice.

"The towns people won't say much, and it's also not likely you'll see them again in your life time."

Claire colour faded.

_Is he planing to kill them all?_

She saw children playing in a front yard, just as the light turned green, the children were called inside.

The car made a halt and Claire looked up to see words that she couldn't even think to pronounce. She made a smug look and turned up when she heard the cars door open.

"You look ill." Wesker stated after Claire hopped out of the car that stood out from the whole town.

"I'm fine."

Walking through the doors, it held a restaurant, a woman waited at the reception, smiling the customer friendly smile, but spoke a different language.

"Bonjour, une table pour deux?"

'Welcome table for two?'

"Oui."

'Yes.'

Wesker replied back, Claire looked astonished between the two.

"D'accord, un moment s'il-vous-plaît."

'Okay, be back in one moment.'

She replied walking away from them, but was back sooner than expected.

"Ça devrait prendre que quelques minutes."

'It might be a few minuets.'

Wesker nodded his head in agreement and turned towards Claire.

"It seems that it will be a few minuets dear heart, you should sit." He said already making his way to a comfortable chair.

Claire did as told, and looked to see the woman with curiosity clearly in her eyes.

" Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?"

'Are you two dating?'

She asked her eyes darting from Claire to Wesker. Claire looked back and saw Wesker smirking. Turning back seeing the woman had a gleeful smile on her face.

"I don't understand..." Claire said giving a confused stare to the overly excited woman. The woman paused and began to make hand motions.

"Uh..." She said, she pointed at Wesker and then back to Claire.

"Together?" She struggled to say, giving Claire a shocked expression.

"No! No no no no no." Claire said continually, giving a nervous awkward smile smile.

"Vraiment? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble?"

'Really? Why are you two together then?'

She said, her eyebrow arching slightly.

"Um, I really don't-" Claire was cut off my Wesker, velvet voice over powering hers.

"Elle veut dire que nous sommes engagés."

'She means to say that we are committed'

He spoke fluently, calmly standing behind Claire now, the woman giving a even brighter smile.

"Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux!"

'I am very happy for you two.'

She spoke happily, nodding her head up and down, her smile making the sides of her eyes crinkle in joy. She paused and looked to the side.

"Votre table est prête, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît."

'Your table is ready, let me show you the way.'

**A/N: this was actually a really fun chapter to write, lol, btw, I don't know French, thank Babylon 10 for this translation. I was meaning to give you guys this chapter on friday, but fanfic's system was down for me (idk why), but consider this a kind of make up for the late update I did guys c:. R&R, follow, favorite, all that bueno stuff lol. I really should consider getting a beta reader, but ehh, I'm still deciding on it.**

**Amanda: thanks!**

**AdmiralSarah: THANK YOU. You're the only one that noticed that, thank you! Lol**

**Belledarkness: technically thrown, but take it as you want lol.**

**maddalice: awe thanks! It inspires me to continue knowin you guys enjoy and like it. :)**


End file.
